


Dear Sea Snailodosia

by Skelesister



Series: Hamilfish: An Ocean Musical [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron and Theo are sea snails, Alex and Philip are Electric Eels, Dear Theodosia, Fish, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Ocean AU, look at my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelesister/pseuds/Skelesister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got inspiration for this when I found a sea snail (I think)  on a visit to the beach.  I named it Gary, then while skyping with a friend I decided on a better name- Gaaron Burr and inspiration struck.  So I thank Gaaron the sea snail for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Sea Snailodosia

Dear Sea Snaildosia, what to snail to you?  
You have my eye stalks. Your mothers slime.

When you slowly came into the world, you oozed and it broke my heart.

I'm dedicating every snail to you. Ocean life was never quite my style. When you blink, you knock my shell, I fall out.

And I thought I was a mollusk. 

You will come of age with our coral bed. We'll slowly ooze and scuttle for you; we'll bring new shells for you.

If we lay a strong rock formation. We'll roll it toward you, we'll give our little corner of the sea to you, and you'll ooze us all away...

At some bay, some bay.

Yeah, you'll ooze us all away, at some bay, some bay.

 

Oh Pheelip, when you electrocute I am undone, 

My Eel son! 

Look at my Eel son! Shock is not the thing I’m looking for.

There is so much love in me now.

Oh Pheelip you out spark the evening storm  
My Eel son.

When you Attack, I fall apart. And I thought I could hunt good. 

My father wasn’t around  
My father wasn’t round he had a weird shell

I'll swear that I'll be around for you  
I'll have a round shell for you

I'll attack all the prey  
I'll fight a manta ray

I'll make the sea safe and sound for you...

You will come of age with our young sea, only a billion years to be-

We'll evolve and attack for you; we'll make it alright for you...

If we lay a good bedrock foundation  
We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the sea to you, 

and you'll ooze us all away....

At some bay, some bay

Yeah, you'll ooze us all away.

**Author's Note:**

> And for those who have read the first fic I posted on here (my love a house and you my home) I hope this is more happy. Though I am working on something else, which I will post when I make sure it's perfect. So thanks for reading all this and I hoped you enjoyed it! And remember, Love yourselves.  
> \- Daisy  
> p.s if you wanna check my first fic  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7171535


End file.
